Naruto: Legacy of seven swords
by Raistlinrains
Summary: Few people understand just who the ninja Naruto the "seven" was. A ninja made through the toughest trails. A man few understood with a moral code all his own. I was one of the few to know him. A legend in my time and a being whose wisdom I will miss.
1. Who is he?

(BIJUU THINKING)

BIJUU TALKING

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall  
decimate you with the almighty spork. Fear its power mu ha ha.

All right lets rock.

Prologue

_Few people understand just who the ninja Naruto the "seven" was. A ninja made through the toughest trails. A man few understood with a moral code all his own. I was one of the few to know him. Even though I barely understand him. He was different from any other. But more than that he was a man many could have learned from. I only wish others had had the fortune I did of calling him friend._

-Words from Sasuke Uchiha on his thoughts of the ninja Naruto the Seven

Chapter 1 The first time I met him.

"Hey Kakashi." A dying Zabuza Momoichi spoke as he lay on the ground. "Yes?" The copy-ninja answered. "Due me a favor and lay me next to Haku. I can't move." He spoke with a little blood escaping his lips. Kakashi nodded as he lifted the former swordsman of the mist up and carried the larger man to his deceased apprentices side.

He laid him down and took a step away to give him space out of respect for the dying ninja. They'd been enemies sure but respect was still given to the fallen. Zabuza turned his head and looking at his apprentice a rare smile touched his face as snow began to fall. "Are you crying Haku?" The dying man asked as his hand through sheer will raised up and touched the cheek of his dead comrade.

"I wish only wish that where ever it is you go..I could go as well." He said as his eyes losing there light and another member of the seven swordsman lay dead. Team seven under Kakashi held there heads down in respect as the snow continued to fall. The team consisting of the last Uchiha, a pink haired girl by the name of Sakura and a feral Inuzuka by the name of Kiba stood there as many illusions to the world of shinobi fell before them and cold reality shown before them.

It was to this moment that he first came into are lives as Kakashi suddenly turned with Kunai up. We all immediatley reacted to are sensei's defensive position turning to where he looked with are kunai and akamaru Kiba's dog growling. As the mist cleared a single young teenager appeared.

His spiky blonde hair hung wildly down to his shoulders as he walked towards. As he came closer more details became apparent. One being the fact the black cloak that hung over his shoulders loosely open displaying his muscular bare chest to us. His lower body was covered in black shinobi pants.

Finally close enough to the team to make out his face everyone studied it warily though Sakura blushed at the handsome though sad features. His face was uncovered his three long jagged lines that went across each cheek. He had mutliple stud piercing going up each ear and one eyebrow was pierced with a silver loop. His eyes were the most incredible shade of sky blue any of them had seen.

It was the expression on his face though. The expression that would burn his face into everyones memory. It held such sadness. As if nothing in the world held any value. It was the expression of one who'd lost everything. So surprised were they that they didn't react as he passed though he didn't show them any hostile intent.

The quiet blonde stopped in front of the body of Zabuza and knelled. Quietly he lowered his head and closed his eyes. (He's praying for them..) Sasuke thought surprised at the scene before him. The blonde eventually opened his eyes after a few minutes and for the first time team seven heard his voice.

"Find the peace you couldnt find in life my brother. Though I'm glad you found your happiness even if it was at the very end." The blonde teen spoke as his hand closed the swordsman's eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened as the blonde spoke finally recognizing who he was. A member of the former seven swordsman of the mist.

"Do not worry Hatake Kakashi I am not hear for retribution." The blonde aid as he turned to Kakashi and looked him in th eye. "Zabuza wised to die to battle and got his wish. There is no anger in his defeat. He died for his convictions so to seek vengeance would be to undo all my brother stood for." He said as he stood up and sighing looked back down at Zabuza and his apprentices bodies.

Bending down he lifted Zabuza's legendary blade one handed making many eyes widened at the display. " Of so much are legend has dimmed. Where seven men stood now left are only three." He said as he flared his chakra and the sword seemed to vanish in from his hand." I guess it is my lot to see my teachers and brothers in arms fall before my time."

The boy then without much effort lifted Zabuza and Haku onto a shoulder each before turning he began to depart only to be blocked by a dark haired boy and a pink haired girl. " You two aren't the ones to end my story... move. I am here simply to bury them." He spoke his voice no sounding a far decree more deadlier.

With a nod from Kakashi the two moved out of the way as the blonde silently walked away before stopping at the edge of the bridge with a mist beginning to blanket the area. " We shall meet again I can tell. Until then grow strong." His words rang out as the mist covered him and he vanished from there sight.

If only they knew that the meeting would be sooner than they thought.

--

Naruto stood over the graves of the fallen warriors. He gave a silent prayer before biting his thumb he slammed it onto the ground whispering." Summoning no jutsu." With a puff of smoke a large scorpion as tall as his knee appeared. Its black body glistening in the sunlight as it turned its up to its summoner waiting.

" Tell Kisame-sama and Raiga-sama that Zabuza-sama has fallen. They will know I did the rest properly." He said and with a nod the scorpion vanished in a puff of smoke. "I guess it is best to find my own path." The only apprentice of the seven swordsman decided out loud. "Maybe it is time to let jiji know I still breathe?" He debated.

With a nod the teenager walked off. Deciding to let lady luck lead him where it would.

END

--

Alright folks another story in the works with so many others too. I need to stop with the ideas but I cant help it SO tell me what you think and all. And yes eventually Naruto will have all seven swords of the former seven swordsman of the mist.


	2. Old mans grief

"(BIJUU THINKING)

BIJUU TALKING

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall  
decimate you with the almighty spork. Fear its power mu ha ha.

All right lets rock.

Chapter 2

Sarutobi sighed as he headed for his office. His day just seem to get any worse. First Kakashi finally reports what happens to his team then tells him about there brief encounter with another member that sounded like he resembled a very painful memory.

To make matters worse his grandson continued to pull delinquent acts of skipping class and now he had reports of Orochimaru on the move. Could anything else shake up his day? He had to think that.

He entered his office to find a very interesting sight. Before him sat what appeared to be a young blonde teenager. His Dark cloak covering his body up to his neck as he stood looking out the window at the hokage monument. Just as he was about to inquire as to how the young man got into his office the teenager spoke up.

"Its been a long time jiji." Those words had the old Hokage's eye widening. He stood stunned as the whiskered blonde turned to look at him. Sarutobi was struck by the way he look. Even without the whisker marks he would have recognized him.

"Na..Naruto?" The old man said almost imploringly as if scared that the person before him was an illusion. Sarutobi hoped as he stood there waiting for a response from the person before him that he was indeed that little boy he had thought of as a grandson before he'd thought died.

"I'm no illusion nor ghost jiji. It's really me." The teen spoke quietly as if reading the old man's thoughts. He was surprised though as the old man faster than he would have thought possible and enveloped him into a hug.

For just a second Naruto allowed himself to feel the warmth of one of the only people to have ever cared before he spoke. " I have come back."

Sarutobi released his unofficial grandson slowly still weary his old mind was somehow playing tricks on him. His mind slowly started to work again and he thought for a second as he gazed at the lad before him.

"What happened Naruto? and where have you been?" The hokage asked not being able to hid the grandfatherly tone as he spoke to the legacy he thought lost.

"I wont get into the details but when Mizuki and another who's name I never did catch took me out of Konoha I heard them speaking of taking me to there master. Apparently they were to meet with him as they indicated in mist country." Naruto said as his eyes clouded over with memories.

"They were intercepted by one of my future masters and the reason why I have been gone." He whispered and the Hokage subconsciously leaned in as he filled his pipe to listen.

"The two ninja were attacked by one man. A legendary Kenjutsu ninja by the name of Jubei." He said his voice now just a little over a whisper watching the hokage and noticing the minuet movement in his face telling him he recognized the name. Who wouldn't?

"Jubei-sama is best remembered as the ninja who could kill any enemy with a single strike and the was the Leader of the seven swordsman of the mist."The blonde said as leaned against the window. His cloak parting slightly revealing his chest.

"When he encountered them the two attacked so there wouldn't be any witness to seeing them, without knowing his identity. They died in a second. When Jubei-sama came to investigate the sack they carried he was surprised to find a small blonde child of no older than five with a suppressor seal on his forehead." The blonde paused remembering his first interaction with his first teacher.

"He pulled the seal off and I awoke to find him staring down at me with a bloody sword in hand. The demon within me reacted fearing for its survival and flooded me with its youki and proceeded to try to flee the powerful Kenjutsu master." The blonde paused studying the old man before him noticing that time had been against these last few years.

"Curious and apparently recognizing what I was Jubei-sama pursued and when in my kyuubi induced state I attacked he saw as he later explained not the demon but the potential within me as I fought to regain my body. It was this determination he told me that had him make a decision." Naruto spoke again in his whispered tone.

"He decided to take me in and train me as a potential for the hidden mist. When he gave me my first lesson when we arrived with a short sword for my height he was so impressed by my instinctive taking to it that he decided instead of entering me into there academy he would train me fully to be the eight swordsman of the mist." Naruto paused again and turned his head a little to the side.

The move caused the hokage to smile faintly seeing how much the boy resembled his father. (Perhaps after this I should finally tell him?) The old man considered inwardly while listening to the young man before him.

"I adapted to the sword like a fish to water. In that way I was trained as all the kenjutsu users in the mist to use every kind of blade possible. I was even honored by Zabuza-sama and Kisame-sama to hold there weapons once to use in battle against a foreign ninja who insulted the art of kenjutsu. I slew him before he could blink." He whispered.

The old man narrowared his eyes as he watch the young man suddenly look worn. His face suddenly seemed much older. (What has befallen you my boy to have such an old expression?) The Hokage wondered sadly.

"In the end before I to become a master and join the ranks we were betrayed by the Mizukage fearing the power we had gained. Jubei-sama fell to poison and we all scattered like the wind in all directions after that. Slowly though one by one." The whiskered blonde stopped and sighed while the old mans heart felt heavy hearing what had happened.

"It has come down to just three. The apprentice and two masters. Kakashi Hatake as you know ended the life recently of Zabuza-sama and his apprentice. So I have collected each sword as another of my brothers fell. For those that raised, trained and fought beside me I could do no less. Which is how I found myself in a quarry." Naruto spoke raising his head up his eyes looking at the ceiling as if looking for answers.

"Raigia-sama has lost himself to madness from the loss of it all. Kisame-sama caught off his feelings and now serves a new organization which he informs by some sick twist of fate has sent him and one Itachi Uchiha for what I carry." He finished his sentence as he watched the old man puff up a storm unconsciously trying to deal with his worry.

"They both I believe no longer care believing what we stood for died with Jubei-sama. I believe they like Zabuza-sama have a death wish. Kisame-sempai has told me that he will battle with me soon. I would be lying if I said I did wish for it though. This has led me here though. For I wonder what is to happen when we fall?" Naruto spoke with the finality of someone far older than his age should ever have.

"I know it is only a matter of time before someone seeks us out and rather by one of are hands or anthers not a one of us while see forty. I admit to being rather envious of civilians as of late." The blonde spoke as he turned again looking out the window his hand against the glass.

"So I have decided that I would work for you till then." The whiskered old soul whispered. His words surprising the hokage and leaving him with deep regrets. " I will simply place my services to you till I finally expire as this one is so very tired. Until then jiji I shall leave and set up residence.

Before the old man could react the blonde simply faded from view. The technique a variation of teleporting the hokage had never seen further surprising the old man.

Sarutobi leaned heavily into his chair and sighed closing his eyes and wondering how it come to this. How had a joyful bundle of energy and sunshine became so tired in the spirit that life simply held no value.

"Oh my boy I'm o sorry" The old man quietly weeped in his office over his regrets.

END

--

There you have it. Naruto has had so may things taken away I admit he's a bit jaded. The responses to this stroy really warmed my heart up. These chapters usually come from my own depression fits and it was what came when I sat down to write.

So any thing you want to see in particular?

ALSO a warning what the proluge details is in fact the truth. Dont get your hopes up for everything to be okay.


	3. An ideal is immortal

.  
(BIJUU THINKING)

BIJUU TALKING

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall  
decimate you with the almighty spork. Fear its power mu ha ha.

All right lets rock.

Chapter 3 The path of the blade is death.

Naruto stood in a small clearing in the western part of the forests that surround Konoha. He looked about him at the destruction that prevailed the landscape. Boulders lay shattered in pieces and the ground was littered with craters.

( It still needs work but I suppose it is better.) The blonde kenjutsu thought as five swords stuck into the ground around him in a circle vanished in a swirl of chakra.

He stretched his sore muscles before grabbing his near by cloak hanging of a tree branch and began walking back to konoha not feeling the need to hurry.

( Jubei-sempai always said take pleasure in all things called trivial. For in reality no moment in life is trivial.) the whiskered shinobi thought with a small smile as he saw the gates.

Naruto walked through the gates and headed for his rest point. A spot he found profoundly relaxing. Though it was surprising to him considering the significance of the location. The top of the Hokage monument.

As he headed for the destination he couldnt stop thinking as he past people who stared at him whispering as the rumor mill went wild about the blonde shinobi.

His mind paid zero attention to this but more on the monument before and symbolism in itself. (Much like anything a building or in this situation the monument is a symbol. Much like the swords I carry with hope of continuing those ideals despite knowledge of the future. Perhaps Zabuza-sama was correct in saying I was a hopeless philosopher when not wielding the blade as is my fate?) Shrugging he continued along his path.

(Symbolism...I believe its plaguing me for the same as any other thought I carry recently. How do I continue are legacy? With blade or word? Or is all we stood for but immortal to me and the others left? If it is why do my thoughts continue to press me about it? It vexes me like a woman does onto a male she desires.) The swordsman continued to think on as he headed for the monument.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Its wasn't all that surprising in a twisted sense he guessed to be able to simple just be in such a place. A place meant to commemorate the memory of the past hokages. A way to immortalize them.

After all he did the same thing carrying around the swords of his fallen brethren. Was he not doing the same thing on a smaller scale? Relaxing and letting the his thoughts go for a moment he sat there.

Though he was aware and slightly amused at the person trying to stealthily approach his location. He played along until the person was almost within six feet of him before acting.

In a flash too fast for the attempting sneak he found himself face to face with kubriki houcho. The tip an inch from his face. He stood there absolutely still for a minute with the blade unwavering close before the huge weapon vanished just as soon as it appeared and he sighed before recollecting himself.

"You know that's not a very good way to make friends" Kakashi said as he composed himself into his lazy stature as he pulled his little orange book out.

"Neither is attempting to sneak up on a person either." Naruto fired back in his monotone voice. His hand resting against his leg as he stared out at the village.

" Why are you here Kakashi-san?" the blonde said after a moment of silence wishing to get back to his peaceful reflection.

"I was wondering if you could really be the son of my sensei. You have his looks but you two are very different." Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

"When one is raised with different environments and experiences than the other this is invariably going to happen." the swordsman said with a shrug watching as Kakashi winced at the meaning.

"Ask what you really want Kakashi-san I am a man of action not of subterfuge. I allow my words and thoughts to be expressed through the path of my sword. As I was raised and taught in the way of the sword there is but one philosophy for those that fight." Naruto paused before continuing finding himself enjoying the way Kakashi leaned in intently for the answer.

"Those of the sword walk a simple line. Are's are not to question why. Are's is but to do and die." Naruto said as his eyes reflected on the memories of his teachings.

" The words mean live as you will for what you will not for what you think of could be or would be." The whiskered teen said as he stood as stretching his stiff shoulders before turning his back to the village waved to Kakashi before jumping off.

Kakashi stood there reflecting what had been said as stood sighing as he let his book hang from his hand before looking up skyward.

"Minato what would you do if you meet him now?" The cyclops thought and seriously wondered if he really wanted to know that or not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke continued to train after hearing from Sakura that the swordsman the had meet at the bridge had apparently decided to work for the village.

(How is he so strong?) he thought as he remembered the feeling the pierced blonde had given him in the there brief encounter. Even the way the blonde shinobi had moved came off as strong. To Sasuke who's very pursuit was power such a person interested him.

So he was more than a little glad when he saw the same shinobi he thinking on walking by the training grounds in the same attire he'd seen him in at there last encounter.

Sasuke decided the best way to discover was there to learn and who better than one who easily surpassed many at his own age?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto was getting more than a little irritated as yet another person was trying to follow him. What was this? follow the anti-social blonde day. Naruto admitted he was a little off with people but figured they'd at least have the decency to give him some space.

Granted he was a curiosity at worst in a village where kenjutsu was virtually unknown but by a few and he was by now a whispered new object to most of the villagers but still this was just annoying at best.

"You know Uchiha I have little patience at best and being followed is not a way to win over anyone's good graces." The kenjutsu user said as he continued to walk at his slow gradual pace.

He didn't have to wait long for said Uchiha to appear and sticking his hands in his pockets began to walk next to him silently studying him as they walked. Naruto guessed what this was about immediately and though annoyed figured it was a small inconvenience to deal with.

So for a mile the two unlikely pair of shinobi walked. One studying the other as they slowly walked through the forests and training grounds that Konoha offered. Till eventually as one had anticipated the other began to question.

"Why is it I feel so power from you like him but its different at the same time?" The raven haired teen asked.

Naruto continued to walk awhile before answering." I know of who you speak and while we both are strong its a different type in many ways. For the weasel his power is limited on his strength alone so his power is limited. Mine however is far different. Mine has no limits." Naruto knew he had the others attention completley now.

"Why is simple really. I carry the weight of my precious people with me. Where Itachi stands alone I stand with many. In each sword I carry rests the not just the blade but the soul of a warrior. The things they all stood for. In a way they and myself are immortal for that." The blonde teen said tilting his head as he stopped walking to feel the breeze.

"What do you mean immortal?" Sasuke asked as his mind was turning rapidly. He felt as if something new was becoming available for the first time. Something that he was meant to here.

"Because Sasuke beyond this flesh and steel is more. Beneath it is an idea Sasuke Uchiha and ideas can never die." Naruto said as he he looked the raven haired teen in the eyes. He stood there for a moment letting his face show more than just the usual emptiness.

It should the hope he'd had. The dreams conveyed by the swordsman before him that had raised and fought beside him. More importantly his own dream. A dream of those ideals. He stood there in front of a stunned young man and allowed for his own version of immortality to show.

Finally with a slow nod he turned and walking away left another teen with his own thoughts.

Sasuke stood there. He felt as if his very foundation on what he'd done till now fall. (What have been doing? Have I fallen so low that I missed so much?) He stood looking at the spot where the swordsman once stood.

(One thing is for sure.) The Uchiha thought. ( He has much I can learn. A person like that is like a falling star. I must learn what I can will its still here. Maybe then I can find...A dream of my own)

END

This chapter I hope is to convey the person I made of Naruto in this story. I'm pretty sure most people will recognize where I got a certain sentence from. Cookies to those that figure it out.

I plan for Naruto to show his unconventional wisdom as the story progresses and form a strange role with many. You'll see as it progresses. I hope you understand his set of ideals if you don't its much like a soldiers mentality.

Anything anyone really wants to see let me know

Anyways Tell me what you think. Reviews are loved.


	4. His blade revealed

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

I don't own Naruto

Naruto decided one thing about to day and it was very simple. (If one more person asks to see a sword...) His thoughts vehement behind the calm exterior.

He had finally escaped the civilian populace and entered the training ground areas surrounding Konoha. His peaceful walk was interrupted as he passed by a field and stopped just as two fingers rose up and caught the Kunai flying at his head.

He turned in the direction it came from to see a girl with two buns on her head running over while apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry were practicing and Neji deflected my kunai. We didn't know any one was about." The Chinese style dressed girl said as she bowed and took back the kunai he threw to her with a flick of his wrist.

With a shrug he turned to walk off only to here a sigh and turned to see said girl with hearts in her eyes staring at his back. With a raised eyebrow he coughed. Only to watch her turn beet red as she realized the swordsman had caught her checking him out.

"Can you be helped?" He stated as she blushed further.

"You..Your him aren't you??" She asked scaring him slightly as she slow inched forward with the big hearts in her eyes.

"That is rather vague to go by Ms?" Naruto asked as he subtly inched away from something he was having flashbacks too. The most terrifying experience in his life...Fan girls.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki one of the last premier swordsman in the shinobi world! I just wanted cant believe it! I've been dying to meet another weapons user but to thank I'd get to meet a swordsman of your caliber.." The girl was almost drooling while she leered at him.

Thinking quickly he subtly replaced himself with a water clone and quietly left while the girl continued to advance on her prey..um interest..right.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I wonder if perhaps Suna would be interested.This place is far to complicated." The kenjutsu master said with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked quietly about only for yet another encounter.

(If I was to think differently I meet believe someone above was trying to irritate me.) Still it was at least different this time. The quiet sun glass wearing teen simply looked up from a bug he studying and with a nod returned to it.

Naruto walked by only to stop and turn to him."While I understand the use of gaining knowledge I must ask for you to remove the bug you placed on me Aburame-san. A simple asked question could have resulted in better results." Naruto said as he felt the bug leave his skin and he traveled on feeling the curious stare of the bug user as he left.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki...Interesting." Shino turned back to watch a beetle as it wandered across the forest floor. (He might be worth further analyze) Though rather this was the beetle or Uzumaki no one could have been sure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto stopped as he felt the presence and a small smile crept opun his features. "It has been a rather long time...Kisame-sama"

"Hey kid see. Looks like you grown some." Kisame's deep echoed off the woods as he appeared leaning against a tree. Samehada in his hand wrapped up as usual.

"Is this a visit for old times Kisame-sama or for what you told me about." Naruto asked while removing his black cloak and rolling his shoulders.

Kisame studied him with a bit of pride. He had helped train the kid after all. Still a jobs a job." Both... I know you have been collecting everyone's sword as they fell."Kisame lifted his unique sword up and pointed it at Naruto.

"What happens then is one of us while after wards will be carrying 7 blades unless Raigi-sama has already fallen." The blonde shinobi spoke as he lifted his hand walking in a circle removed five unique blades stabbing them into the ground in a circle around them.

"Yea this will be fun."The blue grinned with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. " Pull your blade kid. I haven't seen you blade since the fight we had against those rock elites 'the Mountain guardians'. Lets see the other living blade."

His blonde former student and blood brother nodded and with his hand in front of him allowed his chakra to form in to it. With a puff of smoke a kitana in a black sheathe appeared. The hilt had a red ribbon hanging from it.

The sheathe was polished back with a blood red moon design on it. The blond's other hand slowly moved to the hilt and grasping it spoke with a voice promising much. " Awaken my passion. Awaken Benihime."

With a flash of red he pulled the blade from the sheathe exposing the long shining metal of the one sided sword. The blades hilt curving slightly as it thrummed in his hand.

"I know its been a long time but I wont draw you for any but those that are worthy of you." Naruto said as the blade flashed red along its shining white surface.

Kisame grinned as his own blade was excited. He'd wanted to fight this kid and his blade since the he'd found 'her'. Hefting his enormous blade he nodded to the blonde before they both rushed forward.

The battle for a legacy has begun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarutobi lifted his head as he felt it and cursed. ( Damn it. I didn't think they'd come after him so soon.) The wizened old man snarled as he tore out of his office yelling for ANBU to come with him.

He'd be damned if Minato's kid was dying on his watch as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two stopped in midair as there blades meet. The very swords the used attacking the other with flashes along the blade of Benihime and pulses from Samehada. The two looked at each other with twin grins. Neither could deny wnjoying the challenge.

"Good to see you didn't slack off runt when everything went to shit" The shark man said as he twisted away and slashed low with his shark sinned sword.

"I have a promise to fulfill Kisame-sama. A promise to never let the spirit of the seven die. I will not fail" The younger blonde spoke as leapt over the larger blade and brought Benihime in for a downward slash.

Kisame rolled back to avoid the blade and the two began there dance of death anew. The cutting blade meeting the shaving edge many times as neither scored a hit.

No further words were needed. This wasn't about shinobi principles but to swordsman that lived for the concept of the blade and the blade alone. Too use jutsu in this would be an insult to everything they ever had fought and shed blood for.

Soon the combatants were covered in small wounds. Kisame had a dozen near call cuts and Naruto sported a very bloody shoulder and his left hip looked horrendous. All these wounds were ignored.

The two bellowed as they charged another. With a powerful slash meant to cut the smaller blonde in half Kisame shifted his weight and brought his shark skin blade forward like a baseball bat. The move would tear Naruto in to many pieces.

Would have had it hit.

For a second everything seemed to stop as Naruto stood behind Kisame. Benihime covered in blood.

"You figured out Jubei's flash step." Kisame spoke as he coughed up a bit off blood.

Naruto turned as he lifted his blade. The blood absorbed into metal. Walking around the victor stood before his defeated blue skinned opponent.

" I promise Kisame-sama to fulfill what you and the others taught to me." The whiskered survivor said as he stood respectful to the dying man before him.

"No need for words kid. I know what you can do. Just don't let know weaklings smirch what it was we did." The shark like man said before falling to one knee.

"And kid...you'll do it."Kisame said before falling forward. Blood pulling underneath him.

Naruto went down into a kneeling position to pay his respects as he turned the larger man onto his back and closing his eyes. He closed his briefly and whispered. "Watch me sensei I shall not disappoint."

Standing up he walked over to Samehada and lifting the blade watched as the blood vanished from the surface before with a puff of smoke the blade vanished from his hand.

Just after that ANBU and the Sarutobi appeared. "Naruto are you alright." The old man exclaimed wide eyed. The old man and ANBU stood in shock of seeing one of the most deadly missing ninja lying dead at the hands of a thirteen year old.

"Yes jiji, don't worry. This is already over." The young man replied as his remaining wounds slowly closed.

"Naruto what happened?" The old man asked as he tried to figure out the situation before him.

Naruto stood there for a long moment before responding.

"The passing of a legacy...Excuse me jiji but I have a brother to bury and another to alert another has fallen." The younger man said with a sigh as he walked over to the dead swordsman and lifted him with a grunt over his shoulder.

The Hokage thought for a second of stopping him for a better explanation but before the words escaped his lips Naruto spoke again.

"When all is said and done we all are but human and I like any other would like time to say goodbye to my family excuse me." The said curtly with an undercurrent of sadness in his voice. The blonde walked away as the Hokage stood there lost in thought.

END

Tell me what you all think. I may or may not do a pairing for naruto but we shall see. For all my reveiwers thank you ver much. I deeply appreciate your vote of confidence and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. If there's anything you want to comment about please go ahead. All I ask is be specific. Thank you kindly


	5. The foundation

My apologies for the late update. I just couldnt think of anything worth the chapter. I refuse to write second par for any of my stories. Besides the people reading this definitely deserve better than only half hearted attempts on my part  
(BIJUU THINKING)

BIJUU TALKING

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

O Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto

(How did I get in this situation again?) the quickly becoming famous swordsman thought. He had fulfilled a number of missions for the village since his fight with Kisame-sama.

Word had gotten out of his success and skill and the bingo books had given him quiet the title. 'Naruto of the seven' an A class ninja with extremely mastery of kenjutsu. His bounty was butting heads with Kakashi's currently as to whose was the largest with every mission one of them completley.

Still none of that really helped his goal of what to do about the seven swordsman's legacy? Perhaps that's why he currently found himself dodging lazily as a Kitana repeatedly tried to introduce itself to his insides.

Naruto again moved millimeters out of the way of the blade as he wasted as little energy as possible. How had he been talked into this again?

Shaking his head he turned to the left dodging a powerful downward strike from the blade as a brown haired kunoichi flew past him. Her hair bound by two buns as her body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

To say she was upset would be an understatement. She knew he was damned good but still dammit! She had gone all out and he was dodging by millimeters though she could tell he was barely even trying. Conserving his energy.

She had requested he train her after promising she would take the lesson with humility and be serious about it. Thous it was frustrating to no end that she couldnt even put him into a guard. He hadn't even drawn a weapon!

Seeing her at near exhaustion he stopped and deflecting her blade stepped into her guard and punched. The blow took her of the ground and vacated the air in her lungs as she landed on the ground hard with her sword landing in his hand.

"You are trying to hard and relying on stances. For a kenjutsu user it is impossible to be good while acting like a rock." The pierced shinobi said handing her the kitana hilt first.

"Empty your mind, be formless. Shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. Now, water can flow or it can crash. Be water Tenten-san." Naruto said as he tilted his head while looking at her.

Tenten blushed uncontrollably. Though she had promised not to repeat her earlier performance of fangirlism she still couldnt deny to her mind or body that the blonde before her was the hottest man she'd seen. Not to mention his unconventional wisdom.

A man of experience like that was just plain attractive...

Shaking her head from her thoughts she noticed him studying her as if he knew her thoughts before silently nodding and turning began to walk off.

"You are improving.." His words trailing to her as she smiled at his slowly disappearing figure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto sighed. The day had been full of more people looking to him for things. Though the training of Tenten-san had showed promise. The bun haired kunoichi had no idea what he had planned.

The day had taken a descent after that. A member of a apparently secret side of Anbu known as root had approached him. The young man extremely pale ninja that identified himself as Sai had laid out what they wanted.

Naruto only gave one response before walking off. " All good men are happy when they choose to be their own authors. Those who choose to have others edit their pathways, must live on the edge of another man's sword"

Sai stood there a moment longer his face showing a rare moment of consideration before he vanished from the now Naruto less field.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto once again sat opun the Hokage monument. The world below him moving as he stood still for a moment in time.

"I believe you tried that before...care for the same results Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked as he sat there.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow wondering if the blonde even realized he'd made a joke. Sighing he placed his book in its pouch before sitting close to last link he had to his sensei.

"You know I don't know if you know this or care but...your father would have been very happy that your a shinobi here." Kakashi said searching for something to say. He wanted to try and get to know the blonde puzzle next to him.

On one point he was distant and cold. Yet one another he had helped quite a few of the shinobi of the village and his words to Sasuke in particular may have saved him from the dark path he was walking on.

Since then his student had actually made steps though small to try and get to know his team. It was small but the potential was there. That was all by a few words of a traveling swordsman. The one next to him.

He was shaken from his toughs as Naruto spoke.

"I wonder...If things had been different." Naruto said with a shake of his heads.

"The what if's are useless and redundant. Still I will make steps forward on my path. The path I can only know. Further the only allowed." Naruto said with a sigh.

Kakashi feeling the burden tried to quickly speak trying to help. " Perhaps something else then?"

He was silenced by a shake of the blonds head. " You and I both I could never be left alone. Either by villages or Ataksuki. Both want me for my power. So I will do with what I have and do my best with it. No matter how short that path could be."

Kakashi turned away knowing the truth. As the white fangs son he understood that all to well. As a son to a famous ninja he was given no alternative nor was the blonde next to him.

"Naruto you talk to old for your age. You make me feel old kid." Kakashi said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto for a rare moment smiled. A small happy smile that Kakashi burned to his memory to remember that he wasn't an Uchiha Itachi just yet. Just someone who was tired of all the shit piled on him. At thirteen he'd lost so much and even had to kill both a sensei and watch his father figure die.

"Listen Naruto it may not be much but if your just want someone to hang out with from time to time.."Kakashi said in all seriousness dropping the lazy demeanor.

Naruto sat there and a ghost of the earlier smile appeared for a second with a minuet nod before both enjoyed the silence.

Sitting there for a while they both simply watched the world below them fly by as they stood still.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Time skip

( The chunin exams are coming soon.) Thought Sarutobi. He reviewed each team again that was up for consideration pausing at a few that caught his eye.

The two biggest in improvement being Sasuke and Tenten. Sasuke in that his teamwork with his team had soared and team seven now could be quite a potential force for later. Thanks to a little advice from someone.

Tenten in her kenjutsu. Initially a long range specialist, she'd transformed in two months into a very potential kenjutsu user thanks entirely to the tutoring of that same someone as the Uchiha.

Sarutobi smiled ever since that first day he'd shown up the blonde had changed people with a few words and his actions. His actions showing his strong abilities as a leader.

Another example being Rock lee waxing his eyebrows and changing attire to something closely resembling Shikamaru's only with only a fishnet shirt. After his hair cut the boy had more dates than he could shake a stick at.

The surprising one being the case with Anko. Though he didn't now the details the blonde and purple headed ninja's could be seen often just sitting back to back enjoying dango. The old mans heart warmed at that report.

Then there was Kakashi. Ever so the cyclops and Naruto had made a regular schedule at just sitting down on top of the Hokages monument. Often they never said much.

(His heart now matter the damage is getting better.) The old monkeys heart warmed and a large happy smile crept on to his face. Maybe just maybe there was hope yet...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END

Tell what you think. if there anything you guys want let me know. Finally I figured this would be good for laying down the foundation of what is going with Naruto and show that he still has that side that wants to help people.


	6. Her name

Thank you and I appreciate it. Now on with the tale.

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

CLANG!! The sound reverberated throughout the training area as the assembly of jounin watched a piece of art before them. Two masters of the blade fought intensely as the blades blurred. The swords and masters a blur but for pauses as blades locked.

"You" panted a sickly looking jounin coughed." Are holding back.

His opponent gave no words as but a raised pierced eyebrow before he was suddenly an inch away form his opponent. His blade horizontal and a millimeter from the brown haired man's neck.

Hayate coughed again and nervously stepped back as Naruto spoke.

"I held back not out of disrespect but the simple joy of fighting another with blade." He indicated with benihime the shinobi around them watching.

"You and I are of three of the kenjutsu users here. The rest are ninjutsu users almost exclusively." Naruto said with just a tad bit of disdain.

"It is not about who is best in a spar anyway Hayate-san but what can be learned of one self in it. You have learned of limitations in your style and I have found what may and may not work against said crescent style. To fight with the sword is not a battle of skills of levels in mastery but of one's soul. Of ones conviction" Naruto said with a clarity of truth as he looked into his sparring partners eyes.

With a bow the whiskered blonde turned his blade vanishing as he left leaving Hayate grinning like a loon at the fun and challenge of becoming a rival to the teen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto sat before the small table as he wrote. His crisp and slow writing conveying what he was trying to express in every word. The idea had come when trying to find ways of insuring the ideals of the swordsman that the seven had taught to him and he hoped as well to bring to others who would follow the blade.

The book wouldn't be a training manual but a set of ideas. A way of doing things and finding truth for your own path. Of what he believed and the others whose legacy he bore carried before him. The truth of the sword. The integrity that only the sword can not even half way completed he hoped to finish it before they came in numbers.

Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew that by defeating Kisame-sempai they would no longer come alone but in pairs or even groups to collect him and they wouldn't be so honorable as his former teacher and blood brother. Add to the fact he knew next to nothing of any of them.

It was also why he begun to train Tenten into the ground. At the thought of the girls growing prowess he smiled. She had no idea what he planned should she show the results he hoped for but if she did... Perhaps the seven could be..

Shaking his head of such thoughts he felt a familiar pulse sending warm waves of calming energy through him reacting to his stress as it tried to soothe him. Smiling a rare smile he blade appeared before him as he held it with both hands. One holding the handle the other the blade as sent his own wave of comfort to it before closing his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The touch was silk against his shoulder. As the pale arms encircled him from behind in his sitting position. The feeling of hair cascaded down his chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder and his hand came up and clasped hers in an affectionate grasp.

He opened his eyes to see the familiar seen of the ancient forest around him. Sakura trees in full blossom ancient as cherry blossoms littered the ground. The sun shined through lighting the air with with the hue of so many blossoms as he sat with her leaning against his back.

Though neither spoke they both conveyed what they wanted as they sat there before she shifted bring herself into his view. Her pale beautiful skin stood out against her delicate black silk kimono with a deep red layer underneath. The kimono covered her elegant and beautiful form up to her neck.

Her feet were covered in white tabi socks and traditional wooden sandals. Her face though stole any comparisons away. Her simple beauty of her face was the most dangerous kind. The kind of beauty that could make you do anything. Like a devil from heaven or an angel from hell. Her red eyes like sapphire looked at him showing him her world as her full pouty red lips framed perfectly to her angular face as her striking red hair cascaded down her shoulders to her waist in a mass of silky curls. To say she was beautiful was like comparing the moon to a rock there was no comparison.

She lay her self against his chest her back melding against her chest as his hands encircled her. These were rare times. There time when they could just be. No thought but the feeling of the other against them.

To others his word was something of rare caliber. Fools.. Benihime was sentient and just as alive as anyone. It was her emotions and own want that had bonded them. They just like the seven swordsman were bonded. A link between them closer than any lover.

She had seen his very soul when he'd found the blade and something rare had happen the once enchanted blade had drawn a part of him into it. It had drawn the most powerful tailed demon into it. The kyuubi no kitsune was the soul within benihime and for the first time the to had talked and found more things in kindred than in any before.

To the point to where she had even told him her most inner secret. Her true name. So to honor her he used it for the very blade she now resided in. The name was benihime. Since then they was as intimate as any lover.

For now though was not a moment for passion but of pause. He needed to know he wasnt alone at times and she was there always. So they would stay as the petals fell around them. His demon, his lover, his listener and when it happened his blade.

Which is why he fought with her only against worthy opponents any thing else would be any insult. But that was for another time for now he sat and simply combed his hand though her hair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenten was exhausted as she dragged herself upstairs but absolutely thrilled down to the core of being. Her sempai had been pushing her to the edge and beyond literally as she continued to learn more of the path of the sword than ever before.

She had proven to herself and many others when she had actually taken Neiji down in a spar her kitana inches from his precious eyes. To say she had improved was an understatement in the least. Still she proven she could.

More so Naruto-sempai had finally given her another complement today and that meant more than anything to her. The feeling of approval drove her further than any thing else and she found herself desiring his recognition more and more. To her the day he believed her to be a true kenjutsu user was her one goal. After that the world was open to her.

Taking her sweat covered closed off her took a shower and getting ready for bed smiled as her cheeks turned red thinking about her sempai. His bare glistening in sweat as he looked at her with his cerulean eyes and she couldnt help but giggle. Making sure she she sound proofed her room she reached into her sweats with a finger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anko sat there her back to his as they sat her dango in hand as she munched on it. She stopped to sip on her red bean soup and relaxed against her friends back. She smiled remembering dragging the reclusive blonde to the dango stand when she learned he hadn't even heard of it.

Now he sat with his own stick back to hers as he chewed on the stick of food. Though they never said much it was just how that turned out. Still it was quiet funny when some idiots had commented back when they had first started hanging out.

The two civilians had remarked how the snake whore most be trying to corrupt the younger shinobi. Before she could blink the two where suddenly laying unconscious dozens of painful looking cuts across there arms.

Her defender had simply sat back down leaning back against her back taking another bite and spoke with a note of disdain in his voice. "I am disillusioned enough to know that no man's opinion on any subject is worth a damn unless backed up with enough genuine information to make him really know what he's talking about."

He'd then turned his head in her direction and said." And there so uniformed of how you really are, I believe they needed a quick reintroduction in how to treat a respectable woman." Before turning back to his meal.

He didn't know it but he had earned a friend forever in Anko Mitarashi. She smiled and leaned against him enjoying treat and having another friend to her small group of them like Kurenai and Kakashi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The darkened room was cold and wet as the cloaked figures stood in a circle waiting for the leader to speak.

"It would seem that two-tailed, eight and nine tailed jinchuuriki will be far harder to acquire than the others by leagues. I have just learned that the nine tails container defeated Kisame by himself using kenjutsu alone." Spoke the clear leader of the people gathered in cloak in shadows as many circled eyes showed a lack of emotion.

"Itachi take Zetsu and observe the boy. DO not engage and come back once you found out more about his abilities and what we are dealing with. I don't wont us walking in blindly. It already cost a powerful member not easily replaced." The leader spoke with disdain.

With a nod a shorter man and another with two long pron like protrusions atop his shoulder left.

The others quickly left but the leader as he stared at an enormous statue.

"Soon we will have all we need then the world" He siad as he raised his hand and opened his hand wide."Will be are's"He said crushing his hand into a fist.

END

Well it's been a while since an update but between training dealing with family issues and recent injuries life's been a little hectic I hope you enjoy it as I try to solidify the bonds between naruto and others and get the ball rolling with ataksuki and the chunnin exams coming up.


End file.
